Trunks en High school DxD
by LeoFics
Summary: El guerrero Trunks ira a un mundo donde hay demonios,angeles y angeles caidos, que aventuras le depararan a nuestro heroe?, TrunksXHarem?, talvez, posible traicion?, puede ser.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola amigos este sera mi primer crossover por lo cual abra varios fallos y faltas de ortografia ademas de falta de experiencia

 ** _Advertencia:Ni High school dxd y Dragon ball z me pertencen, pertenecen a sus creadores._**

Un Trunks en DxD

#1 La despedida Adios Trunks

En un mundo destruido una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo por unas razones definirian el futuro de la tierra.

 _-Black=Jaja Solo pierdes tu tiempo lo unico que lograras es que aquebes igual que hace una semana, decia un hombre que tenia un traje de batalla de color negro y el pelo de punta._

 _-Trunks=No te dejare acabar con mi mundo pueda que me mates pero mi dever es proteger la tierra!!, decia esta vez un joven con un traje de la corporacion capsula y el pelo azul_

 _-Black=No te das cuenta que solo desperdicias tu tiempo en luchar contra mi, un sucio humano jamas podra vencer a un dios!!,decia el pelinegro con confianza ya que estaba humillando a Trunks_

 _-Trunks=Maldita sea muy pronto acabara conmigo estoy muy cansado,pensaba el peli azul con frustacion_

 _Despues de varios minutos luchando el peli azul estaba siendo golpeado por Black que este estaba humillando a Trunks_

 _-Black=Jaja solo eres un maldito humano, nunca podras vencer a un dios,decia el peli negro a punto de matar a Trunks_

 _-Trunks= Solo tengo una oportunidad de escapar estoy muy erido y con poca energia, decia un peli azul bastante cansado_

 _Black=Muere!!,decia el peli negro atacando a Trunks con su espada de luz_

 _Es ahora!! dijo Trunks poniendo sus dos manos en la frente diciendo Kaio Ken!! , (PD: no se como se escribe xD)_

 _Black quedo segado por unos momentos y Trunks aprovecho en escapar y ocultar su ki._

Trunks habia llegado a la corporacion capsula y vio a su mama esperandolo

-Bulma=Trunks que paso derrotaste a Black? vienes muy lastimado, decia su madre preocupada por su hijo

-Trunks=Logre escapar pero capas que venga en camino ya que lo distraje un poco,decia el peli azul cansado

Una bola de energia exploto a las afueras de su casa

-Trunks=Maldicion esta aca,decia un peli azul preocupado

-Bulma=Trunks e preparado la maquina del tiempo, pero no iras al pasado, veras hijo desde que naciste no tuviste una infancia y adolesencia correcta todo era destruccion y caos, e decidido que tengas una vida feliz por eso te mandare a otra dimencion a que vivas una vida feliz, decia la madre con una sonrisa

-Trunks=De que hablas madre mi dever es protegerlos a toda costa,decia Trunks confundido por el comentario de su madre

-Bulma=Hijo mio desde que llegaste a este mundo de caos no as tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar tu niñez ni adolesencia es justo que lo agas,dijo su madre triste por su hijo

-Trunks=Madre entiendo que tengas pena por mi por no vivir feliz pero yo le hice una promesa a mi maestro Gohan y es que protegere mi mundo siempre,dijo el peli azul decidido

Se escucho explosion tras explosion viniendo de la ciudad por ataques de ki lansados por Black

-Bulma=Trunks se que quieres proteger a nosotros con tu vida pero tienes que entender que no todo es pelea tu tienes que estudiar y casarte con alguien a quien quieras,por todas la peleas que as tenido no tuviste oportunidad de hacer todo eso, tu mereces mas que destruccion y caos,decia su madre preocupada por su hijo

-Trunks=Tiene razon no e podido hacer nada de eso, pero tengo que defender mi mundo,decia preguntandose a si mismo

De repente un esfera de ki dio de lleno a Trunks dejandolo muribundo

Trunks!! grito su madre preocupada por el

-Bulma=No hay tiempo te guarde todas tus cosas en esta capsula, poniendola en el bolsillo de Trunks,Hijo prometeme que aras nuevos amigos y te casaras con alguien que te guste,no tenemos tiempo Black esta aca yo dare tiempo necesario para que escapes , dijo su madre apresurada

-Trunks=Madre le prometo que cumplire con lo que me pidio estoy muy triste dejando el mundo pero se que no tengo alternativa, dijo Trunks apenado

Bulma tomo a su hijo y lo cargo a su maquina alistando todo y partiendo,Bulma sabia que Trunks necesitaria tiempo asi que ella tomo su moto y arma y fue a dar tiempo para que Trunks escapara

-Black=Otro humano , no se cansan de morir,dijo el peli negro

Bulma lanzo varias bombas de humo que dejo segado a Black por unos segundos,La maquina habia despegado,Black recuperando la vista la vio y dandose cuenta que Trunks estaba escapando

-Black=No te dejare escapar!!,decia el peli negro tirando varias rafagas de ki pero era demasiado tarde Trunks habia logrado escapar

-Black=Maldita sea a escapado,decia el pelinegro

Destruire este planeta ya que nadie me ara frente denuevo a demas el plan 0 humanos estara completo ,decia este mientras hacia una esfera gigantesca tirandola hacia la tierra, esta en un parpadeo empezo a desaparecer no quedando rastro de a quel planeta que alguna vez fue la tierra.

 _Bueno Chicos hasta aca el primer capitulo de mi crossover lamento las faltas de ortografia como ya dije es mi primera vez haciando esto , otra cosa queria decirle esque me inspire en alucard , es un usuario de fanfiction que sus crossover son muy geniales pasense a su perfil y vean sus historias bueno se preguntaran porque tan corto, bueno yo en estos momentos no tengo tiempo ademas yo estoy usando celular para hacerlo ya que mi pc esta mala, tambien este capitulo se trato de como Trunks fue a el mundo de High school esta sera la ultima vez que se hablara de esto solo queria dejarlo claro, por lo general yo are de este crossover bastante largo no tengo pensados cuantos capitulos pero seran muchos buenos amigos con esto me despido el proximo sera mas largo bueno adios._


	2. Capitulo 2

Bueno aca les Traigo La parte 2 de mi crossover (PD: esta sera mas larga)

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_** ** _Ni High school DxD y Dragon Ball Super me pertenecen_** , ** _pertenecen a sus Creadores ._**

Un Trunks en DxD

#2 Un nuevo mundo

A un dia Pasado Desde Que Trunks habia despegado en su maquina del tiempo, un su nueva vida, el se arrepentia a ver Dejado un su Madre y su mundo

Trunks: Porque Madre, Porque! Gritaba el peli azul Por Su Madre Y Su Mundo Porque ESTABA Claro que ya no se encontraban con Vida

Bueno no puedo desepcionar una mi madre le prometi Que tendria Una Vida Feliz, decia un peli azul Por la impontencia

En estos momentos Trunks estaba inconciente y gravemente lastimado por la palisa de Black, a tal punto de no poder moverse

Derrepente Siente Como Si su nave empesara un undirse y a ser presionada, espero que no sea nada malo decia Trunks preocupado

Una luz se ve un lo Lejos y Trunks con Duda De que podria Pasar.

 ** _En otra dimensión diferente_**

Un hombre de pelo amarillo con Rasgos negros y Un traje de color de negro estaba en su sillon Tomando un trago, derrepente Se Siente Una explosión no muy Lejos de donde estaba este, Que Fue eso decia de el peli Amarillo confundido por Lo Que Pasó, derrepente se Queda atónito por un Poder Que sintio, Que es ese Poder, decia el peli amarillo Bastante Sorprendido

 ** _Donde Trunks_**

Qué fue eso pensaba un Trunks inconciente y confundido por el choque repentino, creo que ya aterrise pero no puedo moverme decia Trunks en sus pensamientos , ya Que No podia Moverse Por Que estaba bastante lastimado

 ** _Cerca de ahi_**

Porfin Encuentro Lo Que Causo La explosión, decia el peli amarillo observando impresionado Lo Que parecia Ser Una maquina Destruida

Bueno Será Mejor Que la revise ya Que senti un gigantesco Poder de ahi, decia el peli amarillo con Una mirada ceria

EL peli amarillo Sorprendido ya que estaba viendo el Cuerpo de un joven Que parecia sin Tener mas de 17 años, bueno me lo Llevare Parece Que esta en muy mal estado, decia un peli Amarillo muy Sorprendido ya Que un Humano normal no ubiera resistido tal Impacto O lo que quiera Que le alla Pasado un Este joven

 **A Pasado Una semana Desde Que Azazel encontro una Trunks en mal estado**

Este estaba En Una cama no muy grande pero bien decorada, no mucho paso para Que El peli azul abriera un ojo, preguntandose Donde se Encuentra, observando El Lugar y sorprendiendose por Como estaba decorada la habitacion ya Que No se parecia ni en lo mas minimo a la de la Tierra

La puerta se abre Revelando a un peli Amarillo entrando por ella

Azazel: Asi Que ya despertaste decia Azazel con una Sonrisa

Trunks: Una pregunta ¿Quién es usted? ¿Donde estoy? preguntaba un peli Azul confundido por la aparicion de a quel Señor

Azazel: Bueno me presento mi nombre es Azazel, Veras Ayer te encontre En un bosque Bastante lastimado y Con Una maquina echa Pedazos, por Cierto estas en japon en la Ciudad Llamada Kuoh, decia Azazel

Trunks¿Kuoh?, Se pretuntaba el peli azul confundido por La Respuesta de Azazel

Azazel: bueno me diras Que Paso, Por Que por Lo Que Veo tienes Mucho que contarme por el estado En que Estabas, decia Azazel y El pensaba Que No Solo por eso, el podia Sentir El Poder gigantesco Que desprendia del joven, ademas podia ver Que tenia dos Razas Distintas Una era humana pero la otra no tenia ni las minima idea

Trunks: Esta bien Es Lo minimo Que Puedo Hacer por averme ayudado, decia el peli azul con una Sonrisa, el no sabia si decirle que era ya que esta no le contaria que era de otro mundo pero no tenia opcion ya que este le ayudo

Azazel: Claro, vamos a la sala te esperare ahi para conversar, decia Azazel Saliendo por la puerta Que por la Cual anteriormente habia entrado y cerrandola

Troncos: Ya veo por Lo Que Dijo Ese Hombre Sobre la Ciudad, no la reconosco ademas mi madre antes de llegar aca Me Dijo Que viajaria una otra dimensión por Lo Que Veo es Cierto, fijandose en todo su Alrededor

Bueno sera Mejor Que valla Donde Azazel, decia el peli azul antes de ver su ropa colgada

Luego de unos Minutos Trunks salio de la habitacion viendo el lugar que era una sala donde habia varios cuadros y 3 sillones que el centro habia una mesa

Azazel: Bueno antes no me dio Tiempo de preguntarte tu nombre

Trunks, respondio el peli azul

Azazel: bueno Trunks toma asiento y explícame Lo Que Pasó, decía el peli amarillo curioso

Trunks: Bueno, una pregunta antes, ase cuanto estoy aqui ? , preguntaba el peli azul curioso

Azazel: Hace una semana, sorprendiendo al peli azul

Una semana! pensaba el peli azul

Trunks: Bueno vera yo vengo de otra dimension,ya que vera que habia una maquina destrosada, yo me encontraba luchando contra un sujeto llamado Black

Azazel no lo podía creer, viendo a alguien de otra dimensión con poderes increíbles

Después de a ver recuperado su shock le pregunta

Azazel: Así que vienes de otra dimensión, bueno me cuesta trabajo creerlo pero puedo ver que tienes un poder increíble así que por el momento lo creeré, decía una Azazel un poco sospechoso

Trunks: Mire vera puede ver que yo no soy humano por mi gigantesco poder eso se deve a que yo pertenesco a dos rasas distintas, una es humano pero la otra es de un saiyayin, usted no sabra lo que es ya que son de mi mundo, pero yo le explicare detalladamente

Azazel: Claro, decia una peli amarillo sorprendido pòr lo que le acaban de contar

Trunks: Bueno los saiyayines eran una raza guerrera alienigena que se dedicaban a las venta y conquista de planetas, estos primero iban a un planeta y mataban a sus habitantes para despues vendercelos a otros seres, eso era hasta que Freezer destruyo su planeta ya que temia que la leyenda de el super saiyayin legendario fuera echa real, Freezer era un emperador del universo que alguien llamado Son Goku lo derroto

Azazel estaba soprendido en completo shock y asombro por la historia que acaba de hoir, ¿alienigenas? ¿destruir planetas ? eran una de las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza, despues de aberse recuperado siguio con las preguntas

Azazel: No sabia que habian seres asi, nunca me lo imaginaba pero bueno todo eso explica porque estas asi y porque no pudiste derrotar a ese tal Black?

Trunks: Era extremadamente mas poderoso que yo, no tenia limites cada segundo y minuto aumentaba su poder , mi madre me mando a otra dimension para que tenga una vida feliz sin destruccion y caos ya que en mi mundo yo naci para protegerlo nunca tube una infancia y adolesencia correcta, decia el peli azul un poco triste

Azazel: A ya veo, losiento por tu madre y tu planeta que ya me imagino como esta, decia Azazel un poco triste por Trunks

Bueno Trunks yo cumplire con lo que dijo tu madre are que tengas una vida feliz y sin peligro, lo primero que aremos es inscribirte en una academia que ya se cual

Trunks: Usted aria eso por mi ? , decia Trunks sorprendido por lo dicho de Azazel

Azazel: Claro si viniste a esta dimension es por una vida tranquila estas en la dimension correcta, decia Azazel con una sonrisa

Trunks: Muchas Gracias , no se como agradecerle todo esto

No es nada es lo minimo que puedo hacer para que seas feliz, decia Azazel

Azazel: Bueno esta decidido mañana iremos a inscribirte ahora si quieres descansa o preparate, una pregunta as estudiado alguna vez?, decia Azazel con mucha intriga ya que el mundo de Trunks era destruccion

Trunks: Si se muchas cosas ya que mi madre era cientifica, dijo Trunks orgulloso de su madre

Azazel: Bueno entonces nos vemos ire a hacer unas cosas , decia Azazel parandose y luego saliendo por la puerta

Bueno me tendre que acostumbrar a este mundo dijo Trunks.

Hasta aca la parte 2 chicos como ya les dije por la falta de tiempo no la puedo hacer muy larga pero bueno sin mas me despido adios amigos.


	3. Capitulo 3

Bueno chicos les traigo las parte 3 de mi crossover, esta vez tratare de corregir varias faltas que e tenido durante los capítulos anteriores, quiero aclarar que esta historia no la hago tan larga como me gustaría ya que por la falta de tiempo, aparte de que siempre estoy ocupado, bueno amigos sin mas que decir empezamos.

 ** _Advertencia: Ni High school DxD y Dragon Ball Super me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores._**

#Capitulo 3: Nueva vida,preparandose para ir a la academia.

Han pasado 2 horas desde que Azazel se había ido, en todo ese tiempo Trunks había estado descansando.

Me pregunto a donde fue Azazel, se preguntaba el el peli azul en sus pensamientos.

Como sea e sentido varios ki proviniendo de un lugar, por lo que veo sobrepasan al humano promedio, pero no son un problema para mi, decía el peli azul.

Por cierto, recién me e dado cuenta y Azazel no es humano aparte de tener un ki sorprendente, decia un peli azul sorprendido, porque antes no le había dicho lo que era.

Eh llegado, decía alguien en la sala sorprendiendo a Trunks, ya que este estaba en la habitación, anteriormente vista.

Yo pensé que llegarías mas tarde, decía el peli azul saliendo de la habitación.

Bueno no me tarde demasiado, por que no era muy larga la mini reunión que tuve, decía Azazel.

Trunks vallamos a comprar tu uniforme para que vallas a la academia que te dije, aparte debes tener mucha hambre por que no as comida hace una semana-decía el peli amarillo un poco sorprendido porque aguanto varios días sin comer.

Esta bien pero, porque iremos a comprarlo, si ni siquiera me e inscrito en esa academia, decía el peli azul confundido por lo dicho antes por Azazel

No te preocupes, entraras te lo aseguro, ademas no quieres conocer la ciudad?, tu nuevo hogar?, es recomendable que la conozcas ya que te puedes perder.

Esta bien tienes razón, Jejeje, decía el peli azul avergonzado.

Bueno partamos por que se ara de noche y no podremos comprar nada, decía un peli amarillo apresurado, mirando la hora en su reloj.

 _Después de la mini charla entre ellos, procedieron a salir del apartamento, no muy grande._

 _Wow, decía el peli azul observando el hotel de Azazel, enserio este es tu apartamento?, decía un peli azul sorprendido, ya que para tener esto, solo un millonario lo obtendría._

 _Si, te ves sorprendido Trunks-decía un Azazel con una sonrisa, este es el comienzo de tu recorrido por la ciudad, decía Azazel, asiendo señas para que lo siguiera, y comenzar el recorrido._

 _Bastante sorprendente, decía Trunks-observando los hoteles e tiendas de todo el lugar._

 _Bueno Trunks, ahí esta la tienda que buscamos para comprar tu uniforme, decía Azazel apuntando a una tienda que parecía de porte de una casa pequeña, muy bien decorada y con varios clientes y trabajadores dentro._

Después procedieron a entrar, por un lado un Trunks observando todo el lugar y sorprendiéndose por la decoración y cultura de estos, ya que no parecía muy avanzada a la de su mundo, aun así le gustaba, ya que un toque diferente, no estaría mal-pensaba el peli azul

Mira es ese-decía el peli amarillo señalando un uniforme-de color negro la parte superior tanto como la parte inferior, y una polera de color blanco.

Trunks pruebatelo-decía Azazel señalando el vestidor.

 **Despues de unos minutos...**

Me queda bien aunque un poco ajustado, pero bien-decía Trunks ajustándose, parte del uniforme.

Muy bien, nos llevaremos ese,decía un Azazel yendo a una caja registradora- donde se pagan las cosas.

 **Media hora después...**

Muy bien Trunks, me parece que tienes hambre, iremos a un restaurante, a comer algo, decía Azazel, yendo a una esquina, para notar el restaurante mas cerca de su ubicación.

 **Unos 10 minutos despues**...

Trunks estaba terminando su planto numero 26, Azazel no podía creer que hubiera alguien con tal apetito, ya que antes, este no le había contado que los saiyayines comían tanto,de seguir así, el peli azul lo iba a dejar en bancarrota.

Listo ya termine, decía Trunks con una tremenda fila de platos.

No sabia que comías tanto, decía Azazel sorprendido y con una sonrisa

A eso se debe a que soy de la raza saiyayin, decía Trunks avergonzado

Bueno Trunks vamos a casa, se esta asiendo de noche, necesitas descansar para mañana ir a inscribirte a tu nueva escuela, decía Azazel

Si enseguida, decía Trunks parándose para luego salir con Azazel de aquel restaurante.

 **Al dia siguiente en la tarde...**

Azazel y Trunks estaban dirigiéndose, a la dirección de su nueva escuela

Parase que aquí es,decía Azazel en frente de una puerta de madera

Bueno entremos, volvía a decir este

Entraron a la dirección y era una sala no muy grande con una mesa una silla y ordenada de forma correctamente, el piso tenia un estilo café con negro las paredes eran de color amarillento y naranja, en la silla estaba sentada un señorita rondando por los 27

Hola los puedo ayudar?-dijo esta viendo al joven y señor, que estaban parados en frente de ella

Bine a inscribir a este joven a esta escuela-decía Azazel con una sonrisa

Sabe que ya estamos a mitad de ciclo?, es imposible que entre,decía la secretaria

No hay otra forma de que el pueda entrar, decía otra vez Azazel con una sonrisa,asiendo sonrojar a la secretaria

Espere aquí por favor ,veré que puedo hacer, decía esta levantándose , y saliendo por una puerta atrás de ella

 **Después** **de unos minutos...**

Se abrió la puerta, de ahí saliendo la misma señorita pero con un hombre a lado

Mire, el tiene que responder este examen que son varias preguntas, este mismo tiene preguntas de: matemáticas, lenguaje, historia, entre otros, decía la secretaria

Muy buen trabajo Señorita, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa, asiendo que esta se sonroje otra vez

 **Después** **de varios minutos**

Listo, termine , decía el peli azul dándole el examen a la secretaria

Wow, decía la secretaria ya que el joven había terminado rápido

 **Después de media hora...**

La secretaria estaba en shock ya que habia sacado 10 en todo menos en historia y otra materia, como es esto posible, 10 casi en todo, decía esta recuperándose de su shock

Bueno podre entrar?, preguntaba Trunks esperando la respuesta

Claro, estarás en tercer grado c, decía esta mostrando sus papeles

Esta bien, con esos nos vamos, decía Azazel, llendose con Trunks.

 ** _Bueno_** ** _chicos aca lo dejare,como ven muy pronto Trunks entrara a la academia kuoh, bueno con eso me despido adios amigos._**


	4. Capitulo 4

Bueno chicos acá estamos en el capitulo 4 de mi crossover, quiero aclarar que esta parte sera mas larga que las otras partes, ya que no estoy ocupado me quedare todo el día haciéndola, bueno sin mas charla comenzamos.

 ** _Advertencia:NI High school DxD y Dragon Ball Super me_** ** _pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores._**

#Capitulo 4: Nueva Academia, Nuevos Amigos.

Rápido o llegare tarde a mi primer día de clases, decía el peli azul apresurado, ya que se le había olvidado poner el despertador

Trunks estaba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad rápidamente

Bueno mejor me detengo y empiezo a caminar ya que no quiero llamar mucho la atención, decía el peli azul mientras se detenía para caminar.

Wow, que academia mas grande, decía el peli azul observando la academia , bastante grande, tenia un gimnasio enorme para hacer cualquier tipo de deporte

Mira quien es ese chico?, decía una chica observándolo

No se pero es muy guapo y mira esos músculos, decía otra con lujuria en sus palabras

No es ese el que paso con 10 en casi todo ? , decía un chico observándolo

Nos esta robando a todas las chicas ese maldito, decía uno con rabia en sus palabras

Trunks quien estaba escuchando todo, no pudo dejar de tener vergüenza por que era su primer día y ya hablan bien y mal de el

Bueno como sea si no me apresuro llegare tarde.

Parece que acá es-decía el peli azul observando una puerta que decía 3-C

 **Tock Tock!**

Alguien tocaba la puerta, el profesor rápidamente la abrió y vio a un alumno que parecía no tener mas de 17 años

Hola. mucho gusto mi nombre es Trunks soy alumno de intercambio, me acabo de inscribir en esta academia, decía el peli azul.

Ya veo, espérame aquí por favor, enseguida regreso, decía el profesor, entrando a la clase, posteriormente diciendo

Hoy alumnos tenemos un alumno nuevo, Ven preséntate chico, decía el profesor con señas para que entrara

Por un lado las chicas se preguntaban si era guapo o otro pervertido, y por el otro se preguntaban si era una nueva amenaza o sin mas otro nuevo

Alguien entro por la puerta y las chicas no podían dejar de decir

Kyaaaa!, decían varias chicas de un lado de la clase, pero mira esos músculos y que guapo es , decían otras

Ese maldito recién llega y ya lleva toda la atención de las chicas, decia unos chicos con rabia y furia

Habia una chica de pelo negro con una cola de caballo que terminaba en sus muslos ,tenia un cintillo en la cabeza de color naranja terminando con dos puntas que sobresalen de su cabeza y ademas esta tenia un cuerpo muy voluptuoso

Trunks rápidamente se fijo en ella, no por su belleza que para el punto de Trunks era muy linda, por su ki que no parecía normal

Esta, dándose cuanta que, el la observaba, le dio una sonrisa, asiendo sonrojar a el peli azul, ella también era bastante sospechosa ya que nadie podía entrar a mitad de ciclo y menos en curso mayores a los primero y segundos.

Bueno preséntate, dijo el profesor callando a todos los alumnos

Posteriormente este dijo: Hola mi nombre es Trunks mucho gusto, espero llevarme bien con ustedes, dijo el peli azul avergonzado por las miradas de los alumnos

Kyaaa!,decía las chicas ya que aparte de ser guapo era muy educado

Por otro lado los chicos eran lo contrario, eran mas agresivos con lo que decían, ese maldito gr , gruño uno

La chica anteriormente vista, solo sonrió, ella sentía lastima por el chico, pero no podía hacer nada

Bueno Trunks puedes sentarte en ese asiento vació, dijo el profesor señalándolo

Claro, dijo Trunks caminando a donde el profesor le señalo

Este sin darse cuenta, se había sentando al lado de unas de las mujeres, mas populares de la academia

Ese maldito se sentara al lado de Akeno-sempai, dijo uno con rabia en su voz

No yo quería sentarme con Trunks-kun, decía una un poco triste

Trunks no pudo dejar de sentirse avergonzado, de todos los comentarios de los alumnos de la clase

Este rápidamente se sentó y en congio la cabeza, para no ser el centro de atención de todos los alumnos

La chica del lado de el solo estendio su mano, y hablo, Hola mi nombre es Akeno, no te sientas así los primeros días pasan, decía la chica con una sonrisa

Eh?, dijo Trunks volteando la cabeza y viendo a la chica, claro mucho gusto dijo este agarrando la pequeña mas de la chica

Bueno alumnos como dije antes de que el alumno Trunks nos interrumpiera...

Trunks estaba pensando en que haría ahora de que es tan popular en la escuela, porque este había llegado hoy y ya hablaban muchas cosas de el, pensaba el peli azul mirando a la ventana

Alumno Trunks, se podría saber por que no estas haciendo nada, dijo la voz de profesor con un poco de de enojo

Eh?, dijo este confundido, por que ya termine , dijo este sorprendiendo al profesor, ya que era una lectura bastante larga que como minimo les tomaria varios minutos sin contar el pequeño cuestionario que debían responder

Así?, dijo el profesor yendo al banco del alumno, posteriormente revisando el cuestionario, abriendo cada vez mas los ojos, ya que este estaba respondido correctamente

Como es esto posible-dijo el profesor viendo el cuestionario del alumno, esta respondido correctamente

Los alumnos tanto chicas como chicos , estaban sorprendido por que ellos ni siquiera habían terminado,

Inteligente y guapo, ese el hombre perfecto, dijo una chica

Los chicos no podían decir nada ya que estaba este chico que no se demoro ni 5 minutos en terminar

La chica del lado suyo, puso una sonrisa divertida y un poco sorprendida, ella estaba empezando a sospechar de el, bueno no me importaría undirme en esos músculos,dijo esta lujuriosamente, posteriormente se dio cuenta lo que dijo y se sonrojo, por suerte de ella nadie la había escuchado

Trunks estaba viendo la ventana, preguntándose como estarán los guerreros del pasado, por que este se había ido pero eso no impedía que Black no fuera a la linea del tiempo de su padre y Goku, El peli azul estaba así ya que el profesor de lenguaje, lo había dejado libre toda la hora

 **Piiiii!**

Sono la campana dando a entender que el periodo había terminado, el profesor se paro luego dijo, bueno chicos lean la pagina 25 a las 27, mañana les are unas preguntas,posteriormente esta había salido.

(Nota del autor: Trunks en su mundo no había ido a la escuela el tomaba clases en su casa que se las hacia bulma, por lo cual no sabia si tenia que salir para ir a la próxima clase o esperar.)

El peli azul espero ya que había visto a sus demás compañeros quedarse sentados

Una chica de pelo rubio se acerco a el diciéndole hola

El mismo le respondió lo mismo y le dijo que se le ofrecía

Me preguntaba si tenias novia, dijo esta nerviosa, no respondió este un poco confundido

Bueno nos vemos , dijo esta llendose a un grupo de chicas, que chillaron de felicidad por lo que le había dicho la peli rubia anteriormente vista

Así son los primero días dijo una voz detrás de el sorprendiéndose, el se había olvidado completamente de que tenia al lado a una chica con un poder mas grande del humano promedio, posteriormente este se dio vuelta y pudo ver que la chica le sonrió y este se sonrojo, diciendo, ya me doy cuenta dijo en derrota, no paso mucho para que el próximo profesor entrara que este era un poco mas grande del anterior con unos lentes y un traje formal, respondan la pagina 78 a la 80 de su libro de matemáticas, dijo este haciendo que todos los alumnos lo abrieran

 **De ahi todo paso normalmente, un Trunks destacando casi en todo, desde esa clase habian paso otras dos**

En estos momentos Trunks se encontraba camino a la cafetería para almorzar, viendo que todos los alumnos lo miraran. este sentía vergüenza

No es ese chico que consiguió entrar a mitad de ciclo, dijo un chico observándolo

Yo escuche que esta saliendo con Akeno-sempai, dijo uno en completo selos

No puede ser ese maldito, dijo otro con rabia

Trunks-kun, chillaron unas acercándose a este, que se les ofrece señoritas dijo Trunks haciendo una reverencia, es tan educado dijeron esta con encanto en sus ojos, bueno no nada solo veníamos a saludarlo y darle la bienvenida dijo una de estas

Bueno muchas gracias, dijo este sonriendole, esta se sonrojo, sus amigas estaban celosas por ello

Bueno si me permiten iré a almorzar, dijo este despidiéndose y marchándose

 **Despues de 10 minutos...**

Listo ya termine dijo este, Trunks había ido a otro lugar para comer, este no quería llamar la atención de como comían los saiyayines

El vio a 3 jóvenes sentados en el pasto mirando las nubes

Uno,de corto pelo con ojos un poco achinados, Otro era uno que tenia lentes y era peli negro , el Ultimo parecía tener el pelo castaño con los ojos un poco de color café

Trunks camino hacia ellos, intentando hacer amigos

Hola dijo una voz sorprendiendo a estos, rápidamente se giraron a ver quien era, un enojo en sus caras aparecio

Mira quien es, el que se esta robando a las chicas dijo el peli negro

Que quieres dijo el castaño con enojo

Solo viene a burlarse de nosotros dijo el peli corto

Nada de eso dijo este, yo no quiero robarle a sus chicas, ni tampoco vengo a burlarme de ustedes , yo quería solo hacer amigos ya que todos me están tratando mal , dijo este refiriéndose a los chicos ya que las chicas era mas dulces con el.

los 3 se dieron vuelta y empezaron a hablar, el peli azul escuchaba con claridad lo que decía estos , con sus oídos desarrollados

SI nos hacemos amigos de el tendremos a todas las chicas, dijo el castaño imaginándoselo

Si y seremos muy populares dijeron los dos restantes

Trunks estaba escuchando todo esto, y no pudo dejar de sonreír, ya que ellos estaban haciendo un plan

Aceptamos dijeron los 3 decididos

Bueno muchas gracias, dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa

Ya chicos tocaran la campana para entrar a clases me tengo que adelantar o si no llegare tarde, dijo este despidiéndose de ellos

Trunks estaba caminando por los pasillos, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaban observando

El es Trunks? dijo una peli roja, que al igual que Akeno era muy hermosa, con un cuerpo voluptuoso, con una cabello que le llegaba poco arriba de sus muslos

Si el es, dijo Akeno que esta estaba al lado suyo

Quiero que lo vigiles muy bien, dijo la peli roja sin dejar de ver al peli azul

Claro, Rias dijo La peli negro

Estas haciendo un buen trabajo, dijo la peli roja, saliendo del lugar

Ara ara?, dijo Akeno confundida por lo dicho por su amiga,posteriormente saliendo por la misma puerta que salio la peli roja

 **Despues de clases...**

Trunks estaba caminando por un callejón, percatándose que Akeno lo seguía

Por que me estará siguiendo, dijo el peli azul, corriendo

Ara ara, ya se dio cuenta, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa, siguiéndolo al final del callejón, Akeno paro y vio a todas las direcciones sin ver a Trunks

Ara ara, donde esta?, dijo esta confundida

Bueno eso es sospechoso dijo esta con una sonrisa llendose del lugar

 **En la noche donde Trunks**

Este ya había cenado , y estaba en su cama pensando en por que Akeno lo seguía en aquel callejón, ademas este había sentido no solo el ki de Akeno que ya era muy grande, si no de otras personas que sobrepasaban al humano promedio

Como sea, necesito descansar mañana, tendré un día muy largo , pensaba este, cerrando los ojos, posteriormente, agarrando el sueño.

 ** _Bueno chicos hasta acá las parte 4 del crossover, este día si todo sale bien are 3 capitulos o 2 no estoy muy seguro, pero como ven Trunks ya conoció a Akeno y Issei, bueno creo que le are harem pero con algunas chicas nomas las que a mi parecer son las mas lindas, Bueno no soy muy famoso en esto pero are escenas lemon, ya que esta escenas no vienen mal de ves en cuando xD, bueno chicos sin mas que decir yo me despido, y nos vemos hasta la próxima adiós._**


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola chicos, lamento la tardanza del capitulo, el otro día lo estaba escribiendo pero a mi celular se le ocurre apagarse y pierdo todo lo que tenia, era un capitulo espectacular con mas de 3 mil palabras, yo en un principio ya sabia que esto iba a suceder pero no a ahora XD, bueno estas cosas pasan y no hay que enojarse, para recompensar mi error bueno el error del celular xd, la are de las mismas palabras que la vez anterior, sin mas comencemos este grandioso episodio.

Simbologia:

-"Hola" = Cuando hablan a través de videoconferencias o aparatos electrónicos.

-Hola = Dialogo normal.

-{[Hola]} = Draig , Albion o otros dragones.

-(Hola) = Pensamientos.

 ** _Advertencia: High school DxD no me pertenece, ni mucho menos Dragon Ball Z, estos mismos son de sus respectivos creadores._**

#Capitulo 5: un buen día con Akeno y la novia sospechosa de Issei.

-Trunks había terminado de desayunar, ahora se estaba dirigiendo a su academia, era muy temprano poca gente se veía por las calles, este esta a pocas cuadras de su academia.

-Hey Trunks, El peli castaño lo llamaba desde la lejanía.

-Hola Issei como estas, decia el peli azul devolviendo el saludo de su amigo.

-Bien, Trunks ayer una chica me expreso sus sentimientos, ahora es mi novia...

 ** _Flash Back:_**

-El castaño se estaba dirigiendo a su casa, este mismo estaba caminando por un puente, el se paro un momento a pensar.

-(Ahhh, entre a la academia para conseguir una novia, a este paso no podre tocar pechos, decia el castaño en completa decepsion, ya que a este paso no podrá tener.)

-Hola, tu eres Hyodou Issei.

\- Eh?, decia el peli castaño confundido por repentina voz.

-Este se jiro para ver al responsable de esta misma.

-El habrio sus ojos como platos al ver a tal belleza de mujer, que competeia con las chicas mas famosas de su academia.

-Hola?, quien eres?, decia el castaño después de salir de sus pensamientos.

-O disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Yuma, decia una joven que parecía ser de la misma edad del castaño.

-Mucho gusto Yuma-chan, que te trae por aquí, decia el castaño por que no mucha gente le habla.

-te quería preguntar si estabas saliendo con alguien, decia la peli negro un poco nerviosa.

-No por que la pregunta, decia el castaño al borde de la felicidad por que si esa pregunta la joven se la hacia al castaño, seguramente estará pensando en invitarlo a salir o ser su novia.

-No, por nada, es que siempre te veo por aca pasar y queria saber si quisieras salir conmigo, decia la peli negra muy nerviosa esperando la respuesta de con quien esta estaba hablando.

-Esta bien, acepto salir contigo, decia el castaño de forma calmada pero en sus pensamientos estaba que se moría de la felicidad.

-Bueno nos vemos Issei-kun, decia la peli negra despidiéndose del castaño.

-(Si, si!, si antes lo digo antes me piden ser mi novia!, decia el castaño en sus pensamientos y saltando de felicidad,)

-Lo que este no sabia es que Una peli albina, que su nombre era Koneko lo miraba desde lejos, comiendo su típico helado.

-Tengo que informar esto a la Presidenta, decia la albina saliendo del lugar.

 ** _Fin del Flash Back._**

-A ya veo, felicidades Issei-kun por conseguir novia, decia el hijo de vegeta feliz que su amigo consiguiera novia.

-A este paso te dejare abajo Trunks-kun, mejor consigue novia, decia el castaño con superioridad.

-Eh?, como sea bueno nos vemos Issei tengo que adelantarme al salón de clases, que estos estuvieron hablando mucho que no se dieron cuenta que se les había echo tarde y estaban por tocar la campana de comenzar las clases.

-Trunks estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta que sintió que alguien lo agarraba del brazo, este miro hacia su lado y vio a alguien que le había llamado mucho la atención, que esta misma se encontraba en el mismo salón de clases que el peli azul, esta era Akeno.

-Akeno-san?, decia confundido el peli azul por repentino agarre.

-A Hola Trunks-kun, solo te vi y quise venir a saludarte, decia la peli azul oscuro con una sonrisa, poniendo nervioso a nuestro Saiyayin, el no sabia por que se ponía tan nervioso cuando estaba con esta chica.

-Bueno sera mejor que nos vallamos rápido a la clase se nos ara tarde, decia el peli azul tratando de cambiar de tema, saliendo del agarre de la chica y caminando rápido hacia su salón.

-Trunks se encontraba escuchando al profesor explicando algo que a nadie le importaba, bueno a Trunks y Akeno si. Que esta se encontraba vigilando de vez en cuando al Saiyayin, tanto cuando escribe o cuando se pone a leer.

-Bueno mañana lean esa pagina que les tomare unas preguntas, posteriormente el profesor salio del salón.

-Todos los alumnos se empezaron a levantar, confundiendo al peli azul por que con lo que llevaba yendo a la academia sabia que tenia que esperar en silencio y orden al profesor que se les asignara.

-Trunks-kun nos vienes, decia una Akeno confundida por que el peli azul no se levantaba.

-No se supone que tenemos que esperar a nuestro próximo profesor?, decia el peli azul igual de confundido que la chica.

-Nuestro ultimo periodo es Educación Física, Tonto decia la chica con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ya veo, decia Trunks levantándose de su asiento, posteriormente saliendo por la puerta donde todos ya casi habían salido.

-Bueno alumnos vallan a cambiarse, hoy Jugaremos un partido de fútbol, decia su profesor de la asignatura correspondiente.

Rápidamente todos se dirigieron al vestidor.

 ** _Después de unos momentos.._.**

-Por lo menos alguien controla su físico, decia el profesor viendo a nuestro protagonista ya vestido con el uniforme deportivo que este consistía en una polera de color blanco con un short de colo gris.

-Todos los alumnos veían al peli azul con envidia y furia en sus ojos, que si las miradas mataran. Nuestro Saiyayin podría estar 2 metros o mas por de bajo de la tierra xD.

-Todo lo incomodo se disipo cuando las chicas empezaron a salir de sus respectivos vestidores.

-Tan linda Akeno-sempai, decia un alumno con una mirada pervertida.

-Ella se ve bien en todo lo que se pone, decían barios de un lado de la cancha.

-El peli azul empezó a buscar entre todas las chicas a ver si podía encontrar a Akeno, su boca se habrio muy grande cuando pudo divisar a la chica, ella no era linda, era hermosa.

-Esta misma también lo estaba viendo con asombro y dirigiéndose a el peli azul, ella conocía a tipos fuertes pero Trunks entraba a una nueva lista.

-Bueno formen equipos, decia el profesor ordenando a sus alumnos a seguir con la clase.

-El partido transcurrió normal, los alumnos se las arreglaron para que Trunks y Akeno estuvieran juntos, para decepsion de Akeno y alivio de de Trunks, pues bien no le molestaba pasar tiempo con la chica solo que temía hacer algo imprudente.

 ** _-Después_** ** _de clases._**

-Trunks se estaba dirigiendo hacia el departamento de Azazel en compañía del castaño, que se mantuvieron en silencio todo este rato hasta que el castaño decidió cortarlo.

-Oye Trunks-kun, hoy me rencontré con Yuma, me dijo que si podría tener una cita con ella este domingo, algún consejo para que no meta la pata, decia el castaño a su amigo, que el peli azul ya empezaba a sospechar por que no era muy normal que de un día para otro quieran expresarte sus sentimientos y ser tu novia, y después de pocos días conociéndose ya quiera tener una cita.

-Nada, solo as que se divierta mientras se divierta no pasara nada.

-Ya veo, bueno nos vemos Trunks, decia el castaño llendose por el puente donde consiguió a su novia a actual.

-El peli azul se estaba dirigiendo a el hotel de Azazel, hasta que sintió una energía maligna cerca de el que no era para nada bondadosa.

-Sal de ahí se que estas aca, puedo sentir tu presencia, no sirve de que te escondas, decia el Trunks observando un árbol.

Vaya, parece que puedes sentir la energía de la gente, decia un hombre saliendo del escondite donde este se encontraba anteriormente, el hombre parecía ser de una avanzada edad, vestía el típico traje de detective con un sombrero tapándole la mayor parte de su cara y pelo.

Que quieres? y Quien eres?, decia el peli azul un poco serio ya que esta energía era bastante similar a la de Azazel pero en menor escala.

Pareces ser un mocoso irrespetuoso, bueno te diré mi nombre, y que soy, para que sea lo ultimo que recuerdes antes de morir, mi nombre es Dohnaseek, soy un ángel caído.

Ángel caído?, decia Trunks confundido por lo dicho del hombre.

En total hay 3 facciones, los demonios, los ángeles y los ángeles caídos, se nos a notificado que eres una amenaza a si que en este momento tu morirás.

Eso ya lo veremos, gracias por aclarar mis dudas, pero por lo que puedo ver eres un peligro para este mundo y para los humanos que viven en ella, por eso te eliminare, decia el peli azul poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Jaja, un humano como tu no podrá ni hacerme cosquillas pero igual no te quitare tu ilusión decia el caído anteriormente visto señalando para que fuera a atacarlo.

El no pudo reaccionar solo vio que el peli azul desapareció y sintió que su aire se salio de repente y votando un poco de sangre, rápidamente vio hacia a bajo viendo a Trunks con su codo en el estomago del hombre.

Que!?, se nos dijo que eras fuerte, pero no nos esperamos que tanto, decia el caído retorciéndose de dolor, por el golpe que le dio el peli azul.

Ya te dije, yo te eliminare, decia para pegarle una patada en la mandíbula haciéndolo volar.

Esto lo aprovecho el caído, haciendo un circulo de transporte y llendose en el, sin antes decir. Nos volveremos a Encontrar posteriormente saliendo.

Lo que este no sabia es que la misma albina que vigilo a Issei se encontraba en la sima de una casa observándolo, la chica sin expresiones estaba con la boca abierta y sorprendida, no se espero tal humillación al caído.

Creo que esta noticia alegra a mi Presidenta, decia retirándose del lugar.

Que fue eso?, ángeles caídos?, tengo que hablar con Azazel de esto, decia el peli azul un poco molesto, ya que el nunca le menciono nada.

 ** _En la noche._**

 ** _-Hotel de Azazel._**

Azazel, quiero acerté un preguntas, decia el peli azul un poco serio.

Dime Trunks, decia Azazel esperando lo que diría su acompañante.

Hoy mismo tuve una pelea con un tipo llamado Dohnaseek, este dijo que era un ángel caído, por lo que compare su energía con la tulla, claramente la tulla supera con creces la de ese hombre, pero nunca me explicaste que es un caído y nunca me dijiste que tu eras uno, ademas el menciono algo de las 3 facciones.

Azazel sabia perfectamente quien era, ya que este era unos de los caídos que lo traiciono y se fue por su propia cuenta.

Bueno, discúlpame por eso Trunks, yo queria esperar el momento preciso para mencionártelo,si. De echo yo soy uno, pero no uno cualquiera si no su líder, decia el peli amarillo mostrando sus 12 alas.

Wow, no sabia que tenían un líder, decia el peli azul sorprendido por la demostración de Azazel.

Mira Trunks, ese caído del que me hablas, hace tiempo que esta haciendo de las suyas, en otras palabras el fue uno de los que me traiciono para seguir por su cuenta, los caídos normalmente son pacíficos, pero como te dije, estos andan haciendo de las suyas, te explicare todo a detalle de las preguntas que me hiciste ahora, decia Azazel acomodándose para la platica que tendría con el peli azul, que no seria nada corta.

El líder de los caídos le hablo de las guerras de las 3 facciones, de como murió Dios dejando un poco confundido a Trunks, le contó acerca de los demonios y ángeles, para finalmente tomar un suspiro ya que la platica tomo unos 30 minutos.

Wow, entiendo, también queria preguntar acerca de un chico en la academia, eh podido sentir una presencia escondida dentro de el, pero por lo que me contaste los demonios y caídos tiene un tipo de energía maligna que estos no son malos, tampoco es un ángel ya que ni este sabe el poder que tiene, decia el peli azul a Azazel.

Dime su nombre, también queria pedirte que vigilaras a un tal Hyodou Issei, decia el caído sorprendiendo al peli azul ya que este es el mismo nombre que le iba a decir el saiyayin.

Si, ese es su nombre de echo, sabes algo de su poder?, decia el peli azul a el líder de los caídos.

Si, también se me olvido contarte de que existen sacreds gears, decia el caído confundiendo mas al saiyayin.

Las sacred gear, son unos tipos de armas que se le otorgan a diferentes tipos de seres, estas tiene poderes sobre humanos, decia el caido haciendo que Trunks entendiera un poco.

Entre todas 13 sacred gear, son las que sobresalen, estas son nombradas, Las 13 longinus gears.

Y que tiene que ver con Issei-kun, decia el peli azul confundido ya que el tema que estaban hablando no era de su amigo.

Bueno pues veras, Hyodou Issei posee una de las 13 Longinus, la Boosted gear, que en su interior tiene al Dragon emperador Rojo, Draig, decia el caído haciendo sorprender a Trunks.

Ya veo, por lo que pude ver, si se entrena con ese poder y se llega al limite y sobrepasando estos, obtienes un poder gigantes rivalizando con seres poderosos.

En efecto, ese poder rivaliza con los Dioses, por eso te pìdo que lo vigiles ya que si cae en manos malas tendremos muchos problemas en el futuro, decia el caído un poco serio.

Ya veo, Tranquilo Azazel yo lo tengo en mira, ademas estoy empezando a sospechar, ya que el me dijo que tiene una novia, pero estos se conocieron ayer y hoy le pidió una cita, muy raro no crees?, no es que tenga celos solo que yo primero entablaria una confianza y conocernos mas y después ese tipo de acciones, pero al siguiente día ya una cita?, bueno no se que dices tu, decia el peli azul mirando a el caído.

Bastante sospechoso, también vigila a la chica, me refiero a su cita, decia el caído con su típica sonrisa.

Esta bien, bueno ahora iré a dar una vuelta, decia el peli azul saliendo por la puerta del hotel.

 _ **En otro Lugar de Kuoh...**_

Ya veo, hay que vigilarlo muy bien, decia una peli roja anteriormente vista esta era Rias Gremory.

Muy buen trabajo Koneko, ahora sabemos que ese tal Trunks, posee un poder abrumador, ademas como me dijiste antes ese tal Hyodou Issei va a tener una cita con una caído, hay que vigilarlo también, ya que sabemos lo que ara esa caído, decia la peli roja.

Presidenta, sobre Trunks-sempai, no creo que aya ocupado ni la mas mínima parte de su poder, se estaba conteniendo bastante, lo pude ver ya que hubiera matado a ese caído, decia la peli albina sin expresiones.

Wow, tan fuerte es?, eso hace que me interese mas en el haci que are todo lo posible de que se una a mi séquito, decia la peli roja con una sonrisa.

La peli roja también lo queria para que pudiera librarse de su compromiso, ella queria ser libre y casarse con alguien que ella amase.

 ** _En otro lugar de Kuoh -Donde Trunks-._**

El peli azul estaba caminando por la calles de la ciudad, este hace tiempo que no tenia tranquilidad.

Necesito hacerme mas fuerte, para defender a este mundo, si sigo con mi fuerza actual no llegare a nada, decia el peli azul tomando vuelo y volando a una montaña cerca de ahí.

El peli azul estaba entrenando para hacerse mas fuerte, para el punto de vista del peli azul la mejor forma era haciendo un clon de si mismo y que este se transformara en super saiyayin, para que tuviera mas fuerza en su estado base.

Haciendo esto el peli azul entreno durando 1 hora sin detenerse, como era de esperar su clon le daba una paliza al principio pero con el tiempo este se fue acostumbrando hasta poder pelear parejo con su clon.

El había entrenado durante 1 hora y había tenido buenos resultados, no gigantescos ni nada por el estilo, pero malos no era la palabra indicada para difinir sus resultados, ya que su estado base había incrementado mucho mas que antes.

Ya veo, como hoy no pude entrenar por mas tiempo, es notorio que no tenga resultados abrumadores, pero no me puedo quejar, si sigo entrenando haci, podre superar mis limites,(Posdata: Trunks aca ya posee el Super saiyayin 2 mi idea que consiga el estado del Super saiyayin 3 sin mas continuemos.)

Tratare de expulsar la mayor parte de mi poder así podre superar mis limites, escuche a mi padre decirme que la furia es la clave del poder de un saiyayin, decia el peli azul preparado para expulsar su poder.

AAAAAAAAAA!, gritaba el peli azul expulsando su poder haciendo temblar todo el piso, transformándose en super saiyayin 2 y seguía expulsando mas poder parecía que no tuviera fin, hasta al final que no pudo mas y se des transformo, el pudo sentir un poder diferente trato llegar a el pero no lo logro.

Ya veo, casi logro ese poder pero no pude, lo que se es que estoy muy cerca, dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa.

Todos en Kuoh estaban preocupados por el repentino temblor que hubo, lo que no sabia el peli azul es que este poder se sintió en muchos sitios.

 ** _Inframundo - Trono del Maou._**

Que! es esto?, decia el actual Maou Lucifer, por que en todo el inframundo estaba temblando y este no solo se puso nervioso por ese repentino temblor, fue por que sintió un poder gigantesco que sobrepasaba al suyo con facilidad.

Este poder, se siente en la ciudad donde esta mi hermanita!, decia el Maou un poco preocupado.

Después de un rato se fue el temblor junto al poder que sintió.

Wow, espero que no sea nada, decia el Maou serio.

 _ **Cielo - Trono del Arcangel.**_

Que es esto!?, este poder es muy gigantesco, sobrepasa al mio con mucha facilidad, decia el actual líder de los ángeles.

Después de ver que paro solo pudo pensar, (Espero que el que tenga ese poder no caiga en manos malas, si no sera el fin desia un tanto preocupado el líder de los ángeles.)

 _ **Grigori - Territorio Caído.**_

Que es esto!?, decían varios ángeles caídos, de un lado de la sala.

Cálmense, decia un hombre llamado Baraqiel, pero este también estaba nervioso por repentino poder.

Si no se pongan así, por que no lograremos nada decia otro hombre llamado Shemhazai, que al igual que el otro estaba muy nervoso.

Que pasa Shemhazai, decia una mujer muy hermosa llamada Penemue.

No lo se, respondía este.

Después todos se calmaron por que ese poder y el temblor terminaron.

En la cabeza de los 2 lideres Baraqiel y Shemhazai, se decían al mismo tiempo.

Sea lo que sea, que no caiga en manos de alguien que quiera hacer el mal.

 ** _Volviendo a donde Trunks._**

Mañana sera el ultimo día de la semana, haci que me iré a el hotel a descansar y mañana sigo con mis entrenamientos, decia el peli azul retirándose del lugar.

 ** _Fin del capitulo 5._**

* * *

Bueno chicos, hasta aca termina el capitulo 5, como ven falta poco para que Issei sea el siervo de Rias, bueno eso lo saben los que se vieron la serie completa, también les queria decir algo que no pude comentar al principio y es que no escribo tan seguido ya que los exámenes no faltan, por ende tengo que estudiar para poder sacar buenas notas, así que discúlpenme si no puedo subir capitulo tan seguidos, bueno chicos con esto me despido y espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, sin mas nos vemos.


	6. Capitulo 6

Hola chicos, aca les traigo la parte de 6 de mi fanfic, esta parte sera igual de larga o incluso mas que la anterior, antes de comenzar les recomendaría buscar mi canal en Youtube para los que no la quieres leer lo hagan escuchando el audio en loquendo, bueno sin nada mas que aclarar comenzamos.

* * *

 **Simbologia:**

 _-''Hola'' = Cuando hablan a través de celulares, cartas o dispositivos de comunicación._

 _-_ Hola = Dialogo normal.

-(Hola) = Pensamientos.

-{[Hola]} = Draig, Albion o otros dragones.

 ** _Advertencia: High school no me pertenece, ni mucho menos Dragon ball Z, mi único propósito es entretener y decir que estos son de sus respectivos creadores._ **

* * *

Capitulo 6: La difícil desicion. Hola compañero.

Trunks estaba recorriendo los pasillos de su academia, pensando lo que sucedió esta mañana...

 ** _Flash back:_**

El peli azul se encontraba caminando dirigiéndose a su academia, este estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos ya que no pudo llegar al poder desconocido que sintió ayer, aun haci el se pondrá de meta superar sus limites y tratar de proteger el mundo actual.

Pensamientos de su mundo anterior llegaron a su mente, poniéndolo triste, de como su madre se sacrifico para poder salvarlo, el sabia de que no todo iba a hacer paz en este mundo, claramente hay villanos muy poderosos que trataran de dominarlo o hacer el mal, el saiyayin no lo iba a permitir.

Este sin darse cuenta de que el castaño lo llamaba desde una esquina de la calle, no presto mucha atención.

Hey Trunks, le gritaba el castaño pero este no le prestaba atención.

Al lado del amigo del peli azul estaba una chica de color de pelo negro con el uniforme de otra academia, esta estaba acompañando al castaño por petición de este para presentársela a su amigo, ella con mucha rabia acepto.

Claramente el castaño no se lo iba a contar a Motohama y Matsuda, para punto de vista de este, ellos se enojarían y iban a tener mucha envidia del castaño, por eso la mejor opcion era el peli lavanda que en la esquina todavía estaba este sin prestar atención a su amigo.

Cada vez mas fuertes los llamados que hicieron entrar en razón al peli azul, posteriormente para darse vuelta y ver a su amigo que lo estaba llamando.

Su mirada se dirijio a la chica que estaba al lado de este, el peli azul se puso serio ya que como sospechaba la chica era un ángel caído, no se dio cuenta por sus alas, ya que este ya tenia experiencia de como se sentía la energía de los caídos, fue por eso que la identifico como uno, por lo demás pensaría que era una chica común y corriente.

Rápidamente la chica con el castaño se dirigieron al peli lavanda.

Hola Issei-kun, veo que traes a alguien contigo, dirigiendo la mirada a la chica del lado de su amigo, fue tan rápida que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

Así es Trunks-kun, te la presento ella es Yuma-chan, decia el castaño a su amigo.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yuma, le decia la chica muy forzosamente, el castaño no se dio cuenta de esto pero Trunks si, este puso una sonrisa para después decir.

El gusto es mio, mi nombre es Trunks Brief, dime Trunks, decia el chico haciendo una reverencia.

Bueno, si me permiten yo me voy retirando, decia la caído despidiéndose del castaño y sin tomar en cuenta al peli lavanda.

Antes de que esta se fuera le mando una mirada asesina al peli azul, que este se percato, dándose cuenta de que había entrado en la lista negra de las personas que esta va a matar, claramente el peli azul ni se inmuto con esto ya que la diferencia de poderes seria comparar a una hormiga con saturno xD.

Bueno Issei-kun, yo me voy a adelantando hacia la academia para no llegar tarde, le decia el peli lavanda despidiéndose de su amigo.

 _ **Fin del Flash back.**_

El peli azul no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a su amigo, por nada del mundo, era claro que este queria proteger a sus seres queridos.

 _ **Después del descanso..**_

Las clases pasaban normalmente, sin ningún tipo de problema, claro que las chicas siempre lo rodeaban de preguntas de que si tenia novia, su tipo de mujer favorita, y donde vivía, el las respondió todas sin ningún tipo de problema, solo que ya era cansino siempre el mismo tipo de pregunta, Jeje pobre Trunks, así morirá virgen de tantas preguntas que le hacen xD.

* * *

 ** _Después de clases..._**

El peli azul se dirigía al hotel de Azazel, no por ir a descansar, por que este iba a ir a entrenar para hacerse mas fuerte, el iba a buscar lo necesario para poder entrenar y también mencionarle a Azazel de que no lo esperara por que iba a llegar tarde.

Este se tomaría la tarde de hoy y todo el día de mañana para entrenar sin parar y superar sus limites, claramente el domingo no, ya que ese era el día de la cita de su amigo y iba a ver que iba a pasar.

Este no se preparaba para lo que Azazel le iba a proponer cuando llegara...

* * *

 ** _Salón - Hotel de Azazel._**

El peli lavanda se encontraba preparando todo lo necesario para ir. tanto agua por si le daba sed y un bento de comida por si le daba hambre.

No percatándose de la presencia que estaba atrás de el.

Trunks quisiera hablar contigo antes que te vallas, decia el líder de los caídos.

El peli azul se sorprendió por tan repentina voz, volteando a ver Azazel parado ahí.

Que sea rápido tengo que aprovechar el tiempo, decia el peli azul de forma rápida.

Solo queria ofrecerte unirte a los caídos, tranquilo no te convertiré en uno ya que la forma de que los caídos aumenten es de que los ángeles caigan, osea de que tu no vas a poder convertirte en uno, solo queria proponerte ser un aliado, le decia el líder de los caídos con un tono un poco serio.

Esta bien, ya que tu me alojaste y me ayudaste a entrar a la academia Kuoh, es la mejor forma de pagarte, pero si temiste de que les aria algo malo estas equivocado, tu mismo me dijiste que ustedes son pacíficos y que ese caído que me ataco estaba en contra de ustedes, si no me hubieras dicho eso, claramente no dudaría en exterminar a todos, pero no lo are.

Ya veo, esta bien con eso te puedes retirar, decia Azazel con una sonrisa victoriosa ya que su facción no sufriría daños graves y el saiyayin se enojaba ya que este era consciente de su poder superando por mucho a cualquier ser poderoso de este mundo.

Con eso el peli lavanda se retiro del lugar.

* * *

 ** _En un lugar de Kuoh. - En la misma montaña de ayer._**

Trunks se encontraba calentando para poder entrenar bien y no tener ningún problema a la hora de estirar su cuerpo.

El peli azul iba a ocupar el mismo método de ayer pero le iba aumentar el poder de su clon, haciendo que este mismo se transformara en super saiyayin 2.

Cualquiera de el universo de Trunks diría que estaba loco ya que la diferencia de poder iba a hacer muy grande.

Pero este queria superar sus limites y no se lo iba a impedir nadie, este sabia que aumentando su estado base, aumentaría su nivel de super saiyayin fase 1 , por ende el fase 2, así como también superando los limites de del super saiyayin 2 llegaría a una nueva fase, este queria llegar a esa fase, ya que ayer estuvo cerca de alcanzarla.

El peli lavanda después de calentar, procedió a hacer un clon de si mismo y que este se transformara en super saiyayin 2, estuvieron un buen rato luchando entre si.

 ** _Después de 1 hora.._**

Trunks al principio era masacrado y humillado por su clon, no fue hasta que después de un rato empezaba a darle un poco mas de pelea, no ganándole pero si un poco mas, en estos momento el peli azul estaba en el sexto intento de ganarle a su clon, Trunks se estaba enojando de por que no podía hacerse mas fuerte, poniendo por ejemplo a su padre, que este estaría muy decepcionado a su hijo por huir de una batalla y que dejara a su madre morir.

Su clon le pego en la mandíbula haciendo que este vuele y este mismo le lanzo un ataque similar al Galick Gun de su padre, el peli azul lo recibió de lleno.

 ** _En la mente de Trunks._**

El peli lavanda estaba recordando los momentos que tubo con su maestro Gohan, y los entrenamientos con su padre, el queria poder no queria ser un estorbo para nadie, hasta que le vino un recuerdo de su maestro antes que lo dejara inconsciente.

 _:Trunks, haste fuerte, no dejes que nadie te recrimine eso, tienes que proteger a los que mas quieres, no tengas miedo._

(Maestro, decia Trunks en sus pensamientos y sacando unas lagrimas.)

* * *

 ** _Volviendo a la realidad._**

Trunks recibió el ataque de su clon, desviándolo.

Aaaaaaaaaahh!, gritaba el peli azul transformándose en super saiyayin 2, que igual que ayer su poder era inmenso, seguía y seguía aumentando, el peli lavanda sentía cada vez mas cerca el poder que sintió ayer.

Las piedras, así como los arboles empezaban a temblar, las nubes empezaban avanzar mas rápido, todo era un caos, remolinos se creaban cerca de ahí, así como otros desastres similares.

Los lideres de las 3 facciones volvieron a sentir el mismo poder de ayer, pero ahora era diferente, se sentía aun mas grande y no paraba, en la mente de cada uno se decían.

(De nuevo este poder, ahora es mas grande, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, no podemos dejar que la persona que tenga tal poder caiga en manos malas.)

El peli lavanda sin darse cuenta su pelo empezaba a crecer, el piso empezaba a temblar a tal punto de pensar que era el fin del mundo, un poco exagerado pero si xD, caían rayos cada vez mas fuertes, las cejas del peli azul empezaban a desaparecer, su pelo era cada vez mas y mas grande.

Aaaaaaahhh!, Trunks dio el ultimo grito y un destello apareció en el lugar.

Se podía ver Trunks parado en el centro de la montaña, su pelo cambio, creció hasta sus muslos, sus cejas había desaparecido, si bien su apariencia intimidaba su poder era lo que destacaba mas, era enorme.

Trunks se matenia en su posición hasta que, la transformación desapareció y este callo al suelo inconsciente ya que había gastado toda su energía faltante, sin mencionar que antes peleo con su clon.

* * *

 ** _Después de 30 minutos..._**

El peli lavanda iba despertando poco a poco, el lo había conseguido, consiguió un poder diferente, si bien no lo controlaba, ya tenia claro que los saiyayines no tenían limites y podían hacerse mas fuertes.

Con ese poder ya podía defender el planeta, aunque si el lo comparaba con Black, estaba un poco mas cerca del poder de este pero aun así era inferior, si bien el se dio cuenta de que los saiyayines no tenían limites, obviamente Black se podía hacer mas fuerte.

Lo logre, logre un poder diferente, aunque no lo controlo, necesito mas entrenamiento, decia el peli azul un poco agotado por repentina transformación.

Creo que mi padre tenia razón, la furia es la clave del poder de un saiyayin, decia el peli azul orgulloso de su padre.

Muy bien creo que eso es todo por hoy, mañana seguiré, decia el peli azul tomando un sorbo de su botella de agua y guardando esta en la mini mochila que llevo.

Posteriormente se fue, del lugar dirigiéndose al hotel de Azazel.

 ** _En otro lugar de Kuoh..._**

Azazel estaba con la boca abierta, había visto todo lo que había pasado, lo de la transformación nueva de Trunks y todo el poder que desprendía esta.

Wow, eso fue increíble, tanto poder tienes Trunks.. interesante, fue bueno que pude llegar a tiempo para poder alojarte en mi hotel, si alguien mas con intenciones malas te hubiera alojado, este mundo no duraría mucho, decia el líder caído con seriedad. 2 mil palabras.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente - mismo lugar de ayer._**

Trunks como prometió, estaba entrenando en el mismo lugar de ayer, el queria controlar su transformación nueva, por ende debería transformarse de nuevo, el no lo queria hacer, si bien esa nueva fase que tiene es por mucho mejor a el super saiyayin fase 2, gastaba mucha energía, por eso el método de entrenamiento que iba a ocupar en esos momentos iba a hacer la meditación, y se preguntaran por que la meditación?, en que mejora esto?.

Bien, para el punto de vista del peli lavanda, el queria controlar el poder que fluye dentro de el para sacar mas provecho, ademas cuando este se transformo, pudo sentir que no tenia mas transformaciones a partir de esa, este sabia que habían mas, el queria probar un método diferente para conseguir otro nuevo poder, la meditación era la mejor opcion para poder controlar el poder que fluye dentro de el y sacar mas provecho de este. Ojo cuidado que se viene el Super saiyayin Dios, mejor no hago spoiler xD.

 ** _Después_** ** _de unos momentos..._**

El peli azul se encontraba en el suelo meditando, el sentía paz en su interior, el se daba cuenta que no todo es poder, se necesita técnica y ser genio en batalla para poder diseñar estrategias, y dicho y echo el peli lavanda podía sentir otro tipo de presencias que para el punto de vista de este, no es como si fuera fácil conseguirlas, por eso requería mas entrenamiento.

Después de 2 horas de meditación, el se sentía mas seguro de poder controlar su nuevo poder.

hiso un clon para que este se transformara en super saiyayin 2.

el peli lavanda repitió el mismo proceso de antes.

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!, grito el peli lavanda transformándose en su nueva fase.

Muy bien, como pensaba la meditación me sirvió para poder controlar esta fase un poco mas.

La llamare el super saiyayin fase 3, es el mejor nombre, hasta que no vea un cambio notorio, le seguiré aumentando el numero.

el peli azul se refería a que en todos sus transformaciones, desde la fase 1 hasta su nueva fase, los únicos cambios eran de que el peli cambiaba un poco y el poder aumentaba, pero el pelo seguía del mismo color.

El y su clon empezaron a luchar, claramente el peli lavanda le estaba dando una paliza a el clon de este, ahora el podía controlarla mas que antes.

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que empezaron a luchar, con la ventaja de Trunks, pero este se estaba debilitando cada vez mas y cansando, su clon si bien estaba recibiendo la paliza de su vida, no se veía que estaba cansado.

El peli azul perdió su transformación y callo al piso muy agotado.

Ya era de tarde se podía ver como el sol se escondía poco a poco, el peli azul todavía estaba inconsciente lo que nadie sabia es que el peli lavanda estaba teniendo un sueño muy raro...

 _ **Sueño de Trunks...**_

Trunks se encontraba en una zona completamente negra, no se veía nada a los alrededores, era como la noche misma sin ningún tipo de luz.

el peli lavanda empezó a caminar, este caminaba y caminaba y no parecía avanzar para nada, no hasta que pudo divisar un tipo de llama negra y con tonalidades un poco azules.

Este rápidamente se acerco tratando de ver que era, una vez al lado el trato de tomarla, pero no podía, la llama era cálida no hacia ningún tipo de daño.

Después de unos momentos la llama desapareció y se pudo a alguien hablando.

 _ **[Hola],**_ decia alguien de la nada sorprendiendo un poco a Trunks, rápidamente todo el paisaje negro se volvieron llamas del mismo color y con un tono azulado.

El podía divisar a un Dragon gigantesco de color negro con los ojos rojos,(Nota del autor: muchos se preguntaran de que el dragón no estaba ni en la serie ni en las novelas ligeras, debo decir que este crossover saque varias ideas de muchos usuarios, pero aca tendré una propia y mi idea era hacerle una Sacred Gear a Trunks, quiero que le elijan el nombre a la sacred gear en los comentarios, ojo a la sacred gear no al dragón, el dragón se llamara _**Darkness Dragon** , _lo se no es tan bueno, pero es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrió xD, bueno espero sus sugerencias y sigamos con el capitulo.

Quien eres?, le preguntaba un poco asombrado por lo que estaba en frente de el.

 _ **[Mi nombre es Darkness Dragon, parece que tu eres mi compañero, mucho gusto]**_ , le decia el Dragon como de 100 metros de altura.

Decía el peli azul un poco confundido por decirle compañero.

 _ **[Pues veras, en el mundo hay muchas sacred gear y como tu sabrás hay 13 que sobresalen estas son las 13 Longinus, o eso es lo que se esperaban todos, deja explicarte algo, en total no solo hay 13 hay 15 longinus, todos los lideres lo ocultaron, ya que las 2 restantes era demasiado poderosas, así que lo lideres isieron un sello para poder encerrarme junto a la otra longinus, pero ahora se libero el sello y yo soy tu portador.],**_ le decia el dragón de color negro.

Wow, es increíble, Mucho gusto aparte, mi nombre es Trunks, le decia el peli azul un poco asombrado por la mini historia que acaba de escuchar.

 _ **[Bueno compañero, yo me iré a dormir, recuerda que también tiene un sacred gear, esta a tu disposición cuando la necesites, yo me despido]**_ _ **,**_ decia el Dragon despidiéndose,

Oye espera no me has dicho como puedo liberarla, decia el peli lavanda llamándolo pero era demasiado tarde, este se había ido.

Rayos, bueno sera después ahora iré a descansar mañana tengo que ir a vigilar a Issei, decia el castaño un poco cansado y saliendo del lugar.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente..._**

El castaño Hyodo Issei, estaba en una parada esperando llegar a su chica, el estaba muy nervioso ya que era su primera cita y no queria meter la pata el iba a seguir el consejo de su amigo y no defraudarla.

Hola Issei-kun, esperaste demasiado, decia una voz al lado de este haciendo que se despegue de sus pensamientos.

No claro que no, es mas acabo de llegar, le decia el castaño a la peli negra frente de el.

(Si, siempre quise decir eso, decia el castaño con mucha felicidad y lagrimas estilo anime.)

Bueno, que te parece si procedemos a divertirnos, decia el castaño ofreciéndole la mano para tomar marcha.

Claro, decia la peli negra recibiendo la mano de Issei.

Espero que esto me de buena suerte, decia sacando un papel de su bolillo.

 ** _Bien amigos hasta aca el capitulo 6 del crossover, yo lo queria hacer mas larga pero me di cuenta que se iba a demorar mucho en editar, por eso lo hice igual de largo que el anterior, bueno en los comentarios me dicen que nombre le pongo a la sacred gear y la habilidad que quieren que tenga esta, los exámenes me tiene muerto, pero como ven los capitulo merecen la pena, sin mas me despido espero que lo compartas con tus amigos y que te la pases muy bien nos vemos._**


	7. Capitulo 7

Hola chicos, Acá les traigo la parte 7 de mi Fanfic, Puse a eligir Dos opciones para eligir el nombre de la Sacred Gear y la habilidad, como tengo mas gente que me apoya en Youtube decidí publicarlo ahí, La Opción ganadora por parte mía y con mucha razón de algunos, sera la Opción 1, se llamara Darknesster Ultimate Gear, con las Habilidades de Ambos dragones Celestiales, en otras palabras tendrá el [Boost] de Draig y el {Divide} de Albion, , Por que esta opcion y no la Segunda?, muy simple, como ya dije hay una votación mayor por la opcion 1 de la 2, ademas con un usuario que me dijo que seria muy excesivo el poder de Draig con el Aumento de poder, seria por ejemplo decir que Goku teniendo el Super saiyayin Blue, podría aumentar el Kaiyoken a 50 veces, por esto mismo no le aumentare muchas veces el poder, también no la haré aparecer mucho por que me gusta como esta yendo el fanfic hasta ahora y no lo quiero arruinar por esto, ademas que seria demasiado poder para Trunks, por ende esto se pondría aburrido, yo en un principio quise poner a villanos muy poderosos para enfrentar a Trunks, como ya saben en el universo de High school DxD, prácticamente no hay nadie quien le haga de frente, por eso aparte de aumentarle bastante el poder de los personajes, pondré Personajes estilo Zaiko, Cell, Black y Frezeer para darle un poco mas de acción, bueno esta explicación se me esta alargando mejor empiezo con el capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes.

Comentarios o dudas:

Arg21: Me alegro que te guste, con respecto a tus 2 preguntas, tengo pensado poner a un rival bastante poderoso para Trunks por eso espero cualquier sugerencia de quien podria ser, espero que te guste este capitulo :).

 ** _Simbologia:_**

 ** _''Hola'' = Cuando hablan a travez de celulares y cartas._**

 ** _-Hola = Dialogo normal._**

 ** _-(Hola) = Pensamientos._**

 ** _-{[Hola]} = Draig, Albion o otros dragones._**

 ** _Advertencia: High school no me pertenece, ni mucho menos Dragon ball Z, mi único propósito es entretener y decir que estos son de sus respectivos creadores._**

Capitulo 7: La revelación de Yuma, el poder despertado de Trunks.

Hyodo Issei estaba caminando al lado de su chica, para tener la cita tan esperada de este, y el asesinato esperado de la mujer de pelo negro, por que aun que nadie lo quiera admitir, eso estaba planeando Yuma, pero alguien no lo iba a permitir y que ese alguien los vigilaba desde la lejanía.

Issei, antes que llegara la chica, recibió un papel de una mujer de pelo castaño, supuesta mente el papel le iba a dar suerte, o eso es lo que el esperaba, lo cual no era cierto ya que este tenia un gran secreto.

Bueno, sera mejor que nos marchemos, se hará un poco de tarde, decia el castaño tomando la mano de la chica y arrastrándola hacia el lugar mas cercano para divertirse.

 ** _Lugar alejado de ahí - Con Trunks._**

El peli lavanda se encontraba vigilando a la pareja desde un edificio, específicamente en la azotea, con sus ojos bien desarrollados los podía ver.

Veo que partieron, creo que tengo tiempo para hacer algo antes de ver que pasa, decia el peli azul un poco aburrido, ya que vigilar la cita de su amigo no era para nada divertido.

 ** _En el mundo de Dragon Ball._**

Goku y Vegeta se encontraban viendo a la persona que había acabado con el futuro de Trunks, aunque no lo creas era cierto, el estaba parado en frente de estos 2.

Quien eres tu?, Por que te pareces a mi persona?, le decia el peli alborotado un poco serio ya que esto no se veía todos los días, y era cierto, este tipo tenia un Ki gigantesco, aparte de ser maligno.

Ya veo, por fin te conozco Son Goku, decia el peli negro con una sonrisa malvada.

Repito mi pregunta, quien eres, le decia Goku de una manera un tanto molesta y ya que una pregunta era fácil de responder, solo que este tipo le estaba tomando el pelo.

Jeje, permite me presentarme, Mi nombre es Black, y por cierto Vegeta, Tu hijo disfruto la vida que le quedaba, decia el peli negro con una sonrisa muy macabra.

A Que te refieres?!, mi hijo esta a salvo en la casa, decia el príncipe saiyayin un tanto sorprendido por lo dicho por Black.

Muy simple, no hablaba de tu hijo actual, decia el peli negro con otra sonrisa perturbadora.

Vegeta rápidamente pudo captar a que se refería el sujeto con quien estaba hablando.

Que!?, es imposible, Trunks esta muerto!?, decia el príncipe muy enojado y a la vez muy sorprendido.

Veo que ya comprendiste, decia el peli negro sin dejar de sonreír.

A que te refieres Vegeta, que quieres decir que Trunks esta muerto, decia el peli alborotado que todo este momento se mantuvo callado analizando la situación.

Si a lo que se refiere este tipo es cierto, mi hijo de aca esta intacto sin ningún peligro, pero este sujeto dijo que no se refería a mi hijo actual, solo me queda deducir una cosa, decia el príncipe bastante enojado.

Ya veo, oye tu, explícame quien eres, y como es eso que acabaste con Trunks, decia Goku un poco molesto, si bien Trunks del futuro no era su hijo, por lo poco que estuvo con el le agarro algún tipo de cariño.

Bien, es lo poco que puedo decir antes de matarlos, decia el pelinegro con otra sonrisa.

Que?, tu me vas a matar insecto?, no me hagas reír por mucho que tengas un poder muy grande, vez que me veo inferior, decia el príncipe con una pisca de superioridad.

Esto molesto en gran parte a Black, no le agradaba para nada que un humano le hablara haci a un Dios, (Nota del Autor: En la actualidad Goku y Vegeta ya tiene el estado de Super saiyayin Azul, están en la saga de Black, pero en mi historia como Trunks nunca viajo al pasado avisando de la amenaza de Black, este suceso cambio, sin mas sigamos con la historia.)

No te creas, maldito humano, decia el peli negro adaptando una cara de molestia.

Tranquilízate Vegeta, se que estas molesto que este tipo allá matado a Trunks, en parte también lo estoy por todos los favores que nos hiso, pero quiero oír la explicación de este tipo, decia Goku tranquilizando a su rival.

Creo que no tengo alternativa, oye tu mas vale que tengas un buena explicación por que si no te are pedazos, decia el saiyayin un poco molesto pero se aguanto.

Bien, para empezar te explicare por que tengo tu cuerpo, decia el peli negro con una marida seria.

Mi nombre real es Zamasu, yo conseguí tu cuerpo, gracias a las esferas del dragón, decia el peli negro sin dejar de estar serio.

Esto sorprendió a los dos saiyayines de sangre pura, ellos ya sabían que eran las esferas del dragón, de echo en su planeta tenían unas, pero ellos ya sabían que estas tenían un limite, por lo cual ese deseo era imposible de cumplir.

Como?, a que te refieres, decia esta vez el peli alborotado un tanto confundido por la deducción del villano Black.

Así como lo escuchas, solo que yo no ocupe las de este planeta, ocupe las super esferas del dragón, decia el villano con una sonrisa.

Si antes Goku y Vegeta estaban sorprendidos, ahora ni siquiera lo podían creer.

Como!?, por que la necesidad de quitarme mi cuerpo, decia otra vez el saiyayin.

Veras, yo vengo de un mundo alterno donde ustedes nunca murieron, yo vi tu pelea con ese sujeto llamado Hit, yo estaba atónito por ese poder, no lo podia creer!, era un fallo de los dioses, crear a la humanidad, yo siempre había generado un sentimiento de odio a hacia ustedes, mi plan fue pedir un deseo a las esferas del dragón, mi deseo fue intercambiar cuerpo contigo, decia el peli negro con una sonrisa.

Eeeeeh!?, decían los saiyayin muy sorprendidos.

Como!?, explícate le decia el príncipe saiyayin al villano en frente suyo.

En otras palabras le pedí al dragón que intercambiara cuerpos conmigo, osea que yo obtuve tu cuerpo y tu el mio, pero yo me quede con mi corazón y tu de quedaste con el tullo.

Esto dejo muy sorprendido a los 2 saiyayines, por la explicación que les dio el sujeto en frente suyo.

Luego convencí al Zamasu de esa linea alterna, de matar a los humanos, y hacer el plan 0 humanos.

Así es. Decía una voz recién llegada, ellos rápidamente miraron hacia arriba viendo como un portal se creaba y de ahi salia un sujeto de apariencia de Kaioshin.

Quien eres tu?, decia Goku sorprendido por la aparición del sujeto actual.

Mi nombre es Zamasu, decia el Kaioshin corrupto con una sonrisa malvada.

Así que tu eres, decia esta vez el príncipe saiyayin con una mirada seria.

Listo Son Goku, ya te explique, ahora muere!, decia Black atacando al peli alborotado.

Oye, yo seré tu oponente , decia el príncipe Vegeta, atacando al villano por la espalda.

Que fastidio, decia Black intercambiando golpes con Vegeta.

Oye tu, veo que eres una amenaza, decia el peli alborotado apuntando al recién llegado.

Y que si lo soy, no creo que me Hagas nada, decia el peli blanco desafiando a Goku.

Eso es lo que crees, Ahhhhhhhh!, decia Goku transformándose en Super saiyayin fase 2.

 ** _Mientras en el mundo de High school DxD._**

Issei y Yuma, habían recorrido gran parte del centro comercial, tanto en tiendas para comprar diferentes tipos de ropas o probarse estas, y en salas de vídeo juegos, normalmente para divertirse un rato.

Trunks todo este tiempo, había ido a explorar la ciudad, si bien ahora ese era su hogar, el saiyayin no había estado hay mas de 1 semana, por ende no conocía casi nada de la ciudad de Kuoh.

En estos momentos Hyodo Issei y Amano Yuma, se encontraban caminando por el parque mas cercano, un poco de naturaleza no le hace mal a nadie...

Bueno Issei se veía muy divertido, por el día que tubo con su novia, por otro lado Yuma estaba que se moría, ella ya no aguantaba que este muchacho la tocara, tuvo que aguantarse para no sacar una lanza de Luz y matarlo ahí mismo.

Bueno eso no estaba tan lejos de pasar, pues bien esa era la oportunidad perfecta para proceder con su plan.

 ** _Mientras donde Trunks.._**

El saiyayin había recorrido gran parte de la ciudad, tanto tiendas de diferente tipos de artículos, Templos donde yacía el lugar perfecto para meditar, aparte de que era tranquilo, algo le llamaba la atención de ahí, unos cuadros, estos portaban una energía diferente, el peli lavanda no podía identificar que era, bueno no es que le importara mucho, por ahora no...

Pues bien, al peli azul sentía como que si se le olvidara algo, el no sabia que, no por el momento, ojo por el momento...

Mientras Con Trunks y Yuma...

El castaño y la peli negro se encontraban en el parque, mas específicamente en la zona de juegos, donde se podia ver la tranquilidad maziba, ningún tipo de auto, era como estar en un bosque en la noche, en otras palabras era muy silencioso el lugar.

Bueno Issei, me divertí mucho hoy, quisiera que me me cumplieras un deseo, decia la peli negro alejándose unos centímetros de el.

El castaño estaba ansioso, el pensaba que le pediría un beso, lo que no sabia este es que lo que le iba a pedir estaba lejos del deseo del castaño, muy pero muy lejos...

!Si claro!, dime que deseas, decia entusiasmado el castaño.

La peli negro se acerco lentamente hacia el castaño para proceder a hablar.

Moririas por mi?, decia Yuma con un sonrisa diabolica, al igual que la mirada.

Eh!?, que dijiste es que no te escuche bien, decia el castaño un poco asustado.

La peli negro, se alejo un poco del lugar y se procedió a transformar, alas negras salían de su espalda, su traje empezaba a desaparecer, cambiando a uno muy revelador.

Dije, morirías por mi?, decia la caída con un tono sádico.

Eh!?, decia muy asustado por la apariencia de su novia en estos momentos.

Chico, no te lo tomes personal, admito que me divertí pero tengo la orden de exterminarte en estos momentos, decia la caído sin cambiar su tono.

(Muy bien, tengo el mejor día de mi vida y resulta ser que mi novia es un monstruo, muy bien, sabes muy bien!, creo que soy el que tengo mas suerte de este mundo, realmente me hubiera gustado tocar pechos, decia el castaño en sus pensamientos ya claro de su futuro,)

Si tienes que culpar a alguien, culpa a Dios de a ver puesto una Sacred Gear en ti.

Una Sa.. no pudo terminar ya que veía con los ojos como platos como su novia, o eso era lo que el pensaba antes, creaba un tipo de lanza, solo que esta no era de las típicas echas con madera y piedras o otros materiales, era de luz completamente, era difícil de creer, de por si era difícil creer que su ex novia tenia alas, esto era completamente diferente.

La peli negro lanzo rápidamente la lanza de luz que tenia hacia el estomago del castaño, en el acto atravesándolo y este cayendo de rodillas. -2 mil palabras

 ** _Donde Trunks..._**

El peli lavanda se encontraba volando por la zona, hasta que paro, su cara cambio a una de molestia.

Pero como!?, como se me pudo olvidar que Issei-kun estaba con esa caída con malas intenciones, decia el peli azul localizando la energía del castaño que esta ya estaba muy débil.

Tengo que llegar rápido, decia el peli lavanda aumentando la velocidad, tan rápido iba que nadie lo podía ver.

 ** _Volviendo donde el castaño._**

Este estaba muy débil, ya perdía las esperanzas de vivir, el se hacia la misma pregunta cada y cada vez en su cabeza, ''Por que el'', si bien el era un pervertido, el no lo hacia con malas intenciones, o eso el creía, era pacifico, no le hacia daño a nadie, bueno a las chicas de su clase si pero tampoco para que lo matasen, solo veamos lo de otra perspectiva, vemos a un humano que va a la academia Kuoh, estudia, es pervertido, tiene una vida normal, y que en estos momentos es atravesado por su novia o que era su novia, definitivamente si se lo contaras a una persona normal diría que es imposible, pero hay que vivir la realidad no todo en la vida puede ser normal.

La caído estaba a punto de irse hasta que sintió una corriente de aire a tras de su espalda, rápidamente se jiro y pudo ver a un peli lavanda, con un traje muy extraño que en su brazo decia, ''Corporación Capsula''.

El recién llegado miraba con furia y pena al castaño tirado en el piso, el no habia sentido esa furia desde que habia muerto su maestro Gohan, era inútil, su amigo iba a morir tarde o temprano.

Hey quien eres tu, decia una voz atrás del peli lavanda, este poco le importo, se dirigio donde su amigo, se agacho para que tuviera mejor bicion del cuerpo.

T-Truunks, decia el castaño muy débilmente.

Tranquilo Issei, todo saldrá bien, no morirás, decia el peli lavanda casi llorando pero este ya tenia claro que era imposible salvarlo con tremenda herida.

Ahhh, ya te recuerdo, tu eres el amigo de ese mocoso, mejor para mi, podre matar a 2, decia la voz detrás del peli lavanda.

Trunks, me gusto ser tu amigo, nadie queria que yo estuviera en esa academia, tu me aceptaste tal como soy, no puede haber mejor amigo que eso, decia el castaño muy bajo pero el peli azul lo logro escuchar.

Rápidamente el castaño empezó a cerrar los ojos.

No Issei!, no cierres tus ojos, decia el peli lavanda con una lagrima saliendo de sus ojos.

Pero, era demasiado tarde su amigo había muerto en ese parque, por su novia, o mejor dicho su asesina, era muy extraño, el peli lavanda estaba con los ojos llorosos y con la mirada perdida,

Hey tu, no me haces caso, decia la caído con una voz molesta.

Trunks rápidamente se jiro, este estaba con los ojos en blanco, con una aura asesina.

Tu!, decia el peli lavanda con una voz muy grave.

No importa lo que pase!, no importa si me pides que te perdone la vida!, yo nunca te perdonare!, decia el peli lavanda, tomando pose de transformación.

AaaaaaaaH!, gritaba el peli azul, una luz amarillenta casi como el sol salio disparada para arriba, todo el suelo empezó a temblar. la energía acumulada en esa zona era impresionante.

Nota del autor: esta es la transformación de Trunks en Dragon Ball Super, así que si no la describo muy bien, te recomiendo a ver su respectivo capitulo, sin mas sigamos con la historia.

 ** _Donde El Club del Ocultismo..._**

Rias, que es esto!, decia Akeno muy asustada.

No lo se!, vamos a ver.

Esta bien.

 ** _Departamento Azazel._**

O no Trunks, ya veo esta muy furioso, decia el caído observando una esfera mostrando la figura de Trunks trasformándose.

En el fondo estaba muy asustado.

 ** _Volviendo con nuestro protagonista._**

Un circulo mágico de color rojo, apareció en la zona revelando a 2 hermosas chicas.

Quien es el!, decia Rias.

Es!, Trunks!?, decia Esta vez Akeno.

Como!?, decían las 2 al mismo Tiempo.

AaaaaaaaHHHHHHH!, daba su ultimo grito Trunks.

La aura que lo rodaba era un tono amarillenta y azul, muy extraña, sus ojos eran el blanco mas brillante.

Reynare!, Yo!, YO!, No te lo perdonare, decia el peli lavanda con un tono de voz muy gruesa.

Como!?, eres el tipo que Dohnaseek, nos dijo!, por que eres tan fuerte.

De repente una aura roja combinada con blanca hiso acto de presencia, rápidamente todas en el sitio vieron a Trunks con una brazo estilo Rojo en su mano derecha y otro estilo Blanco en su mano izquierda.

Esa es!?, decia Rias con la boca abierta.

Como!, es imposible, nadie puede tener La Darknesster Ultimate Gear, decia la caído muy asustada.

Rápidamente el peli lavanda desapareció.

De repente la caído sintió como si su aire se fuera, esta dirigió su mira abajo, hay estaba, hay esta Trunks con su codo que recientemente le había pegado a Reynare.

La caído rápidamente se sujeto el estomago con sus 2 brazos, por tanto dolor que recibió de parte del peli azul, mucha sangre salia de su boca como si no tuviera fin, era un infierno para ella.

El peli azul le pego con una patada de abajo hacia arriba, fue tan rápido que dejo a todos los presentes muy sorprendidos.

Rápidamente Trunks hiso el Galick Gun de su padre, exterminando a la caído en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Trunks estaba furioso, el ya había perdido la razón, recordaba todos los momentos que paso con su amigo, con su familia y con todos los que lo apoyaba, el definitivamente había fallado su misión que era, *Proteger a sus amigos con su vida si era necesario, el no queria vivir si era necesario.

El peli lavanda empezó a gritar el nombre de su amigo como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras tanto lanzaba esferas de ki por todos lados, estas eran con la capacidad de crear un cráter enorme.

Mientra con las chicas Gremory, estas habían visto todo con sus propios ojos, estaban muy asustadas, era imposible que alguien tuviera ese poder, lo que les sorprendió mas era que este tenia una Sacred Gear, pero no cualquiera, era una de las legendarias Longinus Gears, era la Darknesster Ultimate Gear, si bien era claro que esta arma solo se la daban a personas con un alto poder de pelea, hace mucho que los lideres de las facciones se ocuparon de sellarlas por su inmenso poder, eran muy peligrosas para su mundo actual, básicamente era imposible que alguien la poseyese pero aca estaba este joven.

Finalmente Trunks recupero la cordura, este se había descontrolado por la muerte de su amigo, sin darse cuenta lo que este estaba asiendo.

Rápidamente el peli lavanda observo todo el lugar destrozado, los arboles del alrededor estaban echo pedazos, en el suelo habían mini cráteres, que se notaba que algo había sucedido hay.

Trunks se des transformo de aquella fase por la energía que tenia esta, ni el mismo se lo creía, en todo ese momento el peli azul había estado sin ver nada, todo había sido negro, sin signos de vida, nada!, era como estar en la nada misma.

Este dirijio su mirada a las 2 presencias que habían presenciado todo este alboroto, por que antes que comenzara la pelea, o mejor dicho la humillación de la caído y la muerte de esta, el había sentido 2 personas llegada pero no pudo identificar quienes eran, se quedo con la intriga.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver a Akeno y otra chica de pelo carmesí, el pudo identificar que estaban muy asustadas, se maldijo por a ver actuado tan imprudente.

T-Trunks?!, decia Akeno bien dolo.

Lo siento!, no fue mi intención, me retiro!, decia el peli lavanda alzando vuelo cosa que impresiono mas a las chicas que estaban en el lugar, si bien volar no era nada para sorprenderse, este chico volaba sin alas.

Como puede volar sin alas!?, decia la de pelo carmesí con asombro.

Ni yo misma lo se, decia la de pelo azul oscuro.

Las 2 vieron el desastre que había echo el hijo de vegeta, era gigantesco, por poco y destruye el parque entero, eso si la mitad estaba en ruinas.

Las 2 siguieron investigando al ver si había salido alguien cercano herido.

Algo les llamo la atención y fue que vieron a hay joven aproximadamente de su misma edad tirada con un agujero en su estomago que era muy grande.

Mira Rias, parece que ese joven salio herido.

No espera Akeno creo que lo eh visto antes, decia la peli carmesí acordándose que lo vio sentado cerca de unos arboles con sus 2 amigos Motohama Y Matsuda que juntos conformaban el Trió de Pervertidos temido por todas las chicas.

Si no recuerdo mal se llama Hyodo Issei, de la clase 2-B, decia la peli azul oscuro.

En la mentes de las 2 paso la imagen de Trunks Diciendo el nombre de este chico repetidas veces, dando a entender que se comporto así por que la caído mato a unos de sus amigos, aun así ellas no comprendían como Trunks tenia tal poder.

Ya veo, Trunks se comporto así por que esa caído mato a su amigo, igual no comprendo una cosa, por que alguien como ella quisiera matar a un humano inocente que ni siquiera a echo un mal para el mundo, decia la peli carmesí un tanto confusa.

Ya se!, Akeno tengo una teoría, vamos a ver si podemos hacer algo, decia la Presidenta del Club de Ocultismo.

Si, decia la peli violeta.

Las 2 fueron hasta donde el joven para revisar si estaba bien, y también a comprobar por que tanta atención en el.

La de peli carmesí agarro su mano izquierda para ver si su teoría era cierta, en efecto en su mano izquierda había una gran acumulación de poder indescriptible, dando a conocer que en el habitaba algo.

Veo que este chico tiene una Sacred Gear, ya veo por que la atención en el, lo convertiré en un demonio no servirá de mucha ayuda, ademas Trunks se sentirá mejor, decia la peli rojo sacando de su bolsillo una pieza de ajedrez que esta tenia la forma de un peón.

Esta no hiso efecto, no se movía.

Que raro, se supone que ya de vería estar dentro, decia la peli roja confundida.

Prueba con otra a ver si deja, comentaba la peli violeta.

Y haci empezaron a probar con un caballo, que este tampoco surgió efecto, con una torre, paso lo mismo, con el ajedrez, nada cambiaba.

Es muy extraño, probare con todas a ver si me deja, decia la peli carmesí sacando 1 caballo, una torre, 2 ajedrez y 8 peones.

Los 8 peones de las piezas empezaron a brillar.

Parece que nos toco suerte, no cualquiera requiere tantas piezas para ser reencarnado, decia la pelo violeta con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente la peli rojo empezó diciendo...

Yo, Rias Gremory, te levantara de la pesadilla, volverás a estar en este mundo así que tu Hyodo Issei convierte en mi Peón!, decia la peli roja en una especie de cántico.

La pieza anteriormente vista empezó a moverse sola y a entrelazar una especia de brillo que ilumino parte del parque, esta se posiciono en el pecho del castaño y esta entro dentro de el.

Listo, fue difícil pero valió la pena, tiene que descansar perdió bastante energía, Akeno llévalo a su casa, decia la peli carmesí.

Si!, respondió esta con un asentimiento.

 **Fin del Capitulo.**

 **Y bien chicos aca les traigo la parte 7 de mi fanfic, lamento la demora pero en esta semana había un exposición en mi liseo, así que no pude estar tan activo, esta capitulo lo hice bastante largo por que me motive y eso paso xd, cuando me di cuenta ya había echo las 4 mil palabras, si sale bien el próximo se de 6 mil, no lo tengo claro, pero bueno espero que te allá gustado, recuerda compartirlo con tus amigos, sin mas me despido, nos vemos!.**


End file.
